Viola
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates (former); Dressrosa | occupation = Pirate; Assassin; Dancer; Princess of Dressrosa (former) | jva = Mie Sonozaki | alias = | age = 29 | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = FF6FFF | dfname = Giro Giro no Mi | dfename = Glare-Glare Fruit | dfmeaning = Glare; Stare | dftype = Paramecia }} Viola, alias Violet, is formerly an assassin and officer from the Trebol's Army division of the Donquixote Pirates, the younger sister of the late Scarlett, Rebecca's aunt, and King Riku Dold III's daughter, thus making Viola the second crown princess of Dressrosa — becoming the heiress to the throne after Scarlett faked her death — before her family's dethronement. Appearance Viola is a young, slender, curvaceous, lightly-tanned, well-endowed woman, of slightly below average height (a head shorter than Sanji when standing upright wearing high heels), with long black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, with a lock hanging on her left side. She wears a red rose in her hair, a long, sleeveless white Flamenco dress with violet polka dot and frills, round earrings, and purple stiletto heels. Ten years before her debut, before joining the Donquixote Pirates, Viola's hair was much shorter. She wore a hairband and a long dress with a black top with a light and frilly bottom. Gallery Personality Like most of the dancing women of Dressrosa, Viola appears to be emotional and romantic, and as many in Acacia she will stab a man in the back if he betrays her. She is very manipulative, using her charm to persuade Sanji to kill a man for her and luring him into a trap. She is also capable of direct violence as shown when she kicks Sanji in the face leaving him barely conscious and bleeding. In truth, her ruthless behavior is a symptom of a profound cynicism; not a single man she has ever been involved with has been honest with her, something that her powers allow her awareness of. Deep down, she has a kind heart that was moved by Sanji's honesty and kindness, leading her to try to help him, in spite of the consequences. She is more noble than she seems, as she sacrificed her own freedom in order to spare her father's life. Indeed, prior to her family's dethronement, Viola showed a much more amiable and trusting personality, trying to persuade her sister to trust Kyros despite his background. Relationships Family Riku Dold III Viola is the second daughter of Riku Dold III. She is shown to love her father very much, since she agreed to become one of Doflamingo's subordinates in exchange for her father's life. Scarlett Scarlett is Viola's late older sister. Viola cared for her sister's happiness as she helped Scarlett fake her death so she could be with the man she loved and cried at her "funeral". Afterwards, she would occasionally visit Scarlett in secret. Thus she takes it as her job to punish any of those who emit ill feelings towards Scarlett's daughter Rebecca. Upon hearing that Diamante killed Scarlett, Viola attempted either suicide or revenge with a knife, only stopped when Tank Lepanto pleaded for her to keep strong. Rebecca Rebecca is Viola's niece through Scarlett. Viola was present at Rebecca's birth and visited her occasionally before Doflamingo came to Dressrosa. Viola cares for her, as she was shown shooting the screen displaying Rebecca in the Colosseum while the gladiator was being booed by the spectators. Viola also said she had been watching Rebecca for the last ten years, another proof of her love for her niece. When they met on top of the plateau, Rebecca gave her aunt a hug. Kyros Kyros (who became Thunder Soldier after his transformation into a toy) is Viola's brother-in-law through his marriage to Scarlett. In the past, she was more sympathetic to him than her sister in regards of his past. It is clear from the way he refers to her that he holds her in high regard, and is still faithful to her and her father. While she is unaware of his true identity or his relationship to her, she reciprocates those feelings as Kyros and the dwarves raised and cherished Rebecca in place of her sister. Once Kyros reverted to his human form, Viola burst into tears of joy as memories of her brother-in-law returned. Friends Sanji Initially, Sanji was nothing but another target to be hunted down, and happened to be easy prey for Viola's feminine wiles. However, by use of her Devil Fruit abilities, she realized that despite her betrayal, his intentions were completely honorable (though somewhat perverted). As she has lived most of her life seeing through lies of many males, this came as a profound shock to her. Because of this she allied herself with him to help him find the factory. Dwarves Viola has been friends with the dwarves since her childhood alongside her sister, Scarlett. Back then, she and the dwarves would often get into trouble with her father over the mischief they caused. Consequentially they would often be sent to the back of a palace chapel with a small cell fitted to hold the dwarves temporarily. Scarlett would often visit and gently admonish them for their mischief. She also often brought them food before they would go apologize to King Riku. Years after the Riku family fell from power, Viola still continued to watch over the dwarves in place of her dead sister which showed that she still cherished her relationship with them. Monkey D. Luffy Viola aided Luffy into getting inside of the palace in order to reach Doflamingo, though she was thrown off by his reckless nature she nonetheless helped him reached his goal. Viola has put her full faith in them even telling her father despite being pirates their promise to defeat Doflamingo for Rebecca were sincere. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo had originally wanted to execute Riku Dold III, until Kyros intervened. Before the Shichibukai could resume his plan, in order to save her father, Viola joined the ranks of the Donquixote Pirates and has since earned Doflamingo's trust. However, Viola herself hates Doflamingo for what he has done to her family and country, and wishes to kill him. When Doflamingo was notified of Viola's treason, he saw it of no issue any longer. Donquixote Pirates Before her defection from the Donquixote Family, Viola was well trusted and respected by the crew, being addressed by honorifics by the foot soldiers. She worked under Trebol's subdivision. However, she holds the entire crew with nothing short of bitter hatred, including Monet, who acted as a spy and betrayed her trust and Diamante for murdering Scarlett. Because of this, Viola didn't hesitate to attack her subordinates to save Sanji, despite them being infatuated by her charms as well. Gladius was furious at her betrayal, but Doflamingo was not surprised by it. Other World Government and Marines Due to the scandal and dethronment of her family by a Shichibukai, Viola is cynical of the World Government. She asserts to her father that the World Government granting Donquixote Doflamingo status and protection as a Shichibukai is precisely how Dressrosa was driven into corruption and disorder, and therefore she has no interest in their definition of justice. She claims they only listen to the cries of the people when it is convenient for them. Viola is therefore surprised to see Admiral Fujitora putting his faith in Luffy to defeat Doflamingo, like Riku Dold III. Abilities and Powers Viola is a very graceful Flamenco dancer . She is very good at seducing men into doing what she wants and, as an assassin in the Trebol Army with high regards from the other members, is an accomplished fighter, being able to severely wound Sanji , although comparing their respective strengths is difficult, due to the well-known fact that Sanji would never injure a woman, even if it cost him his life. As the former princess of Dressrosa, she had great authority over the country, a status that was taken away when her family was dethroned by Doflamingo. As a former officer of the Donquixote Pirates, she had command over the 2000 soldiers, though she defected and lost such statuses as well. Devil Fruit Viola ate the Giro Giro no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return. It was due to this that she managed to see through all the men who attempted to lie to her, making it impossible to deceive her altogether. She can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales to attack her targets. It was this very ability that made Viola a very valuable asset to the Donquixote Pirates, as Doflamingo accepted her offer to spare King Riku's life in exchange for her services. She had already eaten the Devil Fruit by the age of ten. Weapons Viola possesses a pistol. She was shown to use it proficiently when she shot at the screen which was displaying the Corrida Colosseum Block D battle. When confronting Doflamingo, she was scene wielding a knife. History Past Viola was the second princess of Dressrosa. When Kyros was promoted to captain of the royal guard, Viola was accepting of him while her older sister, Scarlett, was skeptical. After Scarlett fell in love with Kyros and lived together with him outside the kingdom, Viola and her father would visit them from time to time and see their daughter, Rebecca. On the night of Doflamingo's takeover of the kingdom, Monet (who was working undercover as a servant) captured Viola and opened the gates to the royal palace, allowing the Donquixote Pirates to invade. Because Doflamingo found Viola's power to be useful, he accepted her request of sparing her father's life on the condition that she joined the Donquixote Pirates. Some time later, Viola was grief-stricken when Diamante informed her that he killed Scarlett. Viola was going to do something rash, but Tank Lepanto stopped her, promising that he would protect her. Dressrosa Arc While Sanji and Zoro were chasing the fairy who stole Shusui, Sanji got distracted by Viola's beauty and dancing and lost Zoro. Then the police came and searched for Viola, so she appeared before Sanji and hugged him so that the guards would pass without suspicion. Sanji then asked whether he could help her. She requested his help until they reach the next town, where she wants him to help her kill a certain man. Later, Sanji beats a sniper who was aiming at him and Viola, something that both impresses and pleases her. Viola then eventually lures Sanji into a trap and Sanji was badly beaten and captured. They are next seen in a warehouse with Sanji handcuffed, bloodied and bruised as Viola taunts Sanji over his weakness towards women, revealing that she is an assassin from the Donquixote Family. She then uses her power to read his mind and learns that the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates have formed an alliance. Shocked by this fact, she scans Sanji's mind some more to find the reason they are on the island, but only sees his perverted thoughts. She screams in shock, calls Sanji out on this, and asks him what he is thinking of in this situation. Sanji answers that he is thinking about her: he noticed that when she asked him to kill a man for her, her tears were sincere. He adds that even if a million people judged her, he never would, for he never doubts a woman's tears. Touched by these words, Viola decides to help Sanji. She takes out her own men just as they were about to kill him, then frees him, and thanks him for earlier. She then tells him that his crew fell for Doflamingo's trap the second they landed and allows him to look into her memories. Sanji learns that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai at all and is shocked. Viola tells Sanji to run away and warn his friends, as even though she herself is too scared to oppose Doflamingo, the Straw Hat Pirates might be able to. She is later seen with Sanji as the latter is warning Franky about Doflamingo's trap via Den Den Mushi. She then hears more of her subordinates about to reach their location, and gives Sanji a map to the toy house, which is actually the SMILE Factory in disguise. Sanji, fearing Viola would face serious consequences, says she shouldn't help him so much, but she answers that her leaders most likely know about her betrayal already. Sanji then tells her to wait for him at the western shore, which is the rendezvous points with his crew, declaring that he will definitely let her escape. Viola, touched by this, smiles and calls Sanji a romantic fool before running to the shore. Right after Sanji and Kin'emon met up with Zoro, Viola went to Sanji and informed him that the Thousand Sunny had been seized by Jora. While Zoro and Kin'emon stayed behind at the Corrida Colosseum, Viola headed to Green Bit with Sanji. On the way, Viola informed him about the number of Marines present in Dressrosa. Before parting ways with Sanji, she assured him that she would receive protection from the government. After he left, Viola came across a group of people watching the Corrida Colosseum tournament via a visual monitor and sneering at Rebecca. Viola shot the monitor and made her way to the royal palace. Once she arrived at the lift that leads to the royal palace's entrance, she met Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon and offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with the trio, Viola told them that taking the public lift would be inadvisable since they would be spotted on the way and their costumes would raise too much suspicion. She then spoke to Wicca and revealed that she had been using her ability to monitor the underground rebellion led by the Thunder Soldier. She also thanked Wicca for believing in her father. After explaining about her relationship with Rebecca and her mother, Viola took them to a secret passage. Once inside the passage, she informed them that this passage was only known to the royal family and showed them a hidden stairway. Zoro suggested that they use a basket used for lifting supplies and that Luffy should climb up carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight for the basket to move up. Viola protested at the audacity of his idea, but Luffy already started climbing to the top. The group later reached the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate, much to her chagrin. Having alerted the guards, they decided to charge in. Once Viola, Luffy, and Zoro reached Rampart Tower B-1, they were intercepted by Pica. After Viola explained about Pica's Devil Fruit power, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Viola and Luffy escaped while Zoro stayed behind to fight executive. They later ran into Gladius just in time for Luffy to save Thunder Soldier from the officer's clutches. Luffy was about to fight Gladius, but Viola urged him continue on to the suit room on the second floor. Upon seeing Viola, Gladius expressed his fury at her betrayal. In turn, Viola stated that she was never loyal to Doflamingo to begin with. Gladius then exploded his helmet, sending its shards at her. Viola, Luffy, and Thunder Soldier escaped through a window and later reached the second floor. While hiding from sight right outside the suit room, Viola was surprised to see her father there. The three waited for the right moment to attack Doflamingo. Viola later saw Gladius and his men approaching the second floor. When Sugar's curse broke, Thunder Soldier transformed back into Kyros. As she watched Kyros charged into the room, Viola was in tears of joy, having regained her lost memories of him. Viola then explained to Luffy about everything that had happened in the country and that Kyros is Rebecca's father. After Kyros decapitated Doflamingo, Luffy grabbed Viola and leaped into the room. While Luffy rushed to Law, Viola gave Luffy the keys to Law's cuffs. Law's rescue was interrupted by Pica's sudden appearance and the revelation that Doflamingo was still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. After the real Doflamingo appeared and had a brief skirmish with Kyros and Luffy, Pica threw Viola, Dold, Luffy, Law, and Kyros out of the palace. They then watched as Doflamingo initiated his "Birdcage" plan. Doflamingo trapped and forced everyone on Dressrosa into a survival game. He coaxed the entrapped people into going after twelve certain people by putting a price on their heads. Viola was included in Doflamingo's hit list. After Tank Lepanto, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, Hack, and the Tontatta dwarves reached the top of the old King's Plateau, Viola presented the key to Law's kairoseki handcuffs. Viola pleaded to her father to believe in the Straw Hats and pointed out that they could not count on the "justice" of the Marines and the World Government and Luffy was sincere in his promise to defeat Doflamingo. Rebecca then volunteered to deliver the key to Luffy. Once Leo finished explaining his plan to reach the flower garden on the new King's Plateau, Viola, Dold, and Tank watched as Robin, Rebecca, Leo, and Bartolomeo travel to the new King's Plateau using the Yellow Giant Rhinoceros Beetles. When the Dressrosa citizens began coming after Usopp and Dold, Usopp began to panic. Viola assured Usopp that the citizens would not harm Dold after learning the truth about the past. Viola and Dold then received word from the dwarves that Mansherry wasn't imprisoned inside the SMILE factory. She then used her ability to locate Mansherry inside the royal palace and relay the information to Leo. She was also alarmed to find that Sugar has recovered. Usopp took the initiative and prepared to snipe at Sugar, who was going to turn Luffy and Law into toys. Viola used her ability to help Usopp locate the target while the others held back the Dressrosa citizens. When Usopp was successful in making Sugar lose consciousness, Viola praised and congratulated him. She was then pleased to inform Usopp that Luffy and Law reached Doflamingo unharmed. The Dressrosa citizens decided not to turn her father and Usopp over to Doflamingo, realizing that they were merely playing into Doflamingo's hands if they had continued. Viola was then surprised to see Admiral Fujitora, who decided to put faith in Luffy like Riku Dold III. As the battles with the Donquixote Pirates raged on, Viola informed her father of the status on Law and Luffy's battle against Doflamingo and then told Usopp about the status on each of the Donquixote Pirates' officers. She later contacted Leo and Kabu as they made their way to the palace chapel. Viola informed them that Mansherry was taken by Jora and was being forced to heal the defeated Donquixote Pirates' officers. Viola panicked when Jora was torturing Mansherry but was then relieved when Leo and Kabu defeated Jora and saved Mansherry in the nick of time. Viola later informed the group on the Old King's Plateau about Kyros' victory over Diamante. She then saw Pica (inside the Pica statue) heading towards the Old King's Plateau, preparing to crush everyone on it. She was awestruck when Zoro destroyed the Pica statue and defeated Pica. After Pica's downfall, Viola notified the others that only two enemies remained, Doflamingo and Trebol since Luffy defeated Bellamy. While Dold, Tank, and the citizens were leaving the Old King's Plateau, Viola informed Usopp, Zoro, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Hack about Law's defeat. She was then seen looking nervously as the Birdcage started to shrink. While climbing down the Old King's Plateau with the others, Viola explained the danger of staying at the plateau. After reaching the base of the plateau, Viola informed her father via Den Den Mushi that Doflamingo was the only enemy left. When Luffy dealt a devastating blow to Doflamingo, Viola thought Luffy had won and misinformed Usopp. She later informed Robin about Zoro, Franky, and dwarves' attempt to hinder the Birdcage. As many other people also tried to slow down the Birdcage, Viola decided to face against Doflamingo. When Rebecca found her confronting Doflamingo, Viola told Rebecca to stand back. Major Battles *Viola vs. Donquixote Doflamingo Anime & Manga Differences In the anime, between the time that Sanji dealt with the sniper and Viola had Sanji detained and beaten, the two of them arrives at the warehouse where he was held. Before going in, Viola seems to show second thoughts and remorse about using Sanji, and asks him to leave her. He refuses, and does not even ask for the reason she wants him to kill the man inside the warehouse, saying her tears are enough. Sanji breaks in, interrupting a poker game between three thugs, who quickly call an army of thugs to back them up. Sanji defeats them effortlessly, but the head thug sneaks behind him and takes Viola hostage, holding a gun to her head. He tells Sanji not to move if he wants her to live, but the next second, Sanji is gone, and reappears beneath him, kicking him and freeing Viola. He states that he won't forgive him for making Viola cry, and then uses Diable Jambe before kicking him hard enough to send him flying, disappearing as a twinkle in the sky. Viola embraces him, and Sanji is visibly happy. She asks him for a favor, and he replies that he would do anything for her. The next moment, Viola cuffs his hands behind him, and then cuffs his ankles. With a wicked smile, she then asks if he will die for her, calling him by his epithet, Black Leg Sanji. Sanji looks in horror at Viola's eyes, which have turned dark. Trivia * Both "Viola" and "Violet" can refer to a genus of flowers. * Her dance style, Flamenco is a form of Spanish folk music and dance from the autonomous community of Andalusia in southern Spain. * Her alias and ability may be a reference to "ultra''violet''", which is often used to see things normally invisible to the human eye. * In the 5th fan poll, Viola ranked 45th. References Site Navigation ca:Viola de:Violet es:Violet fr:Violette id:Viola it:Viola pt:Viola ka:ვიოლა Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Riku Family Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies